1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assemblies by which electrical terminal and outlet boxes can be mounted at an accessible location in a wall or other structure, and more particularly, to an electrical outlet box and associated mounting bracket which can be employed to mount the box by means of the bracket on a supporting structure, such as a wall stud or stringer alongside the box.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Boteler U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,470 describes and illustrates an electrical outlet box mounting assembly in which a rectangularly cross-sectioned electrical outlet box is secured to a wooden stud by nails or screws. The assembly includes an L-shaped mounting bracket which can be snap locked in engagement with a side wall of the electrical box. Snap locking of the mounting bracket in engagement with the box is effected by means of a resilient wedge shaped body formed on one side of the box which snaps into a mating and complementary shaped slot formed in one of the legs of the generally L-shaped bracket. The side edges of this leg of the bracket slip into channels formed as undercuts in spaced channel elements also secured to one side of the electrical box. The channels are closed at one end by transverse portions which project from the side of the box and are positionally interposed in the path of movement of the leg of the bracket which is adjacent the box so as to prevent movement of the bracket in one direction. The wedge shaped body, when snapped into position in the opening formed in the bracket leg, prevents removal of the mounting bracket by sliding it in the opposite direction.